Here Tomorrow Gone Today
by Kyriana42
Summary: Sequel to My Boy Builds Coffins. Following the events of the predator invasion, Jess finds herself separated from the others and looking for answers that may or may not put those she loves in danger.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Summary: Sequel to My Boy Builds Coffins. Following the events of the predator invasion, Jess finds herself separated from the others and looking for answers that may or may not put those she loves in danger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here Tomorrow Gone Today<strong>

**Prologue**

Jess walked outside the cottage she had been residing in for the past twenty-two weeks and made her way to the garden behind just around the side of the house.

She still had no idea how she'd gotten here; but she knew that _here_ was some small seaside village in Ireland.

She went out to the garden everyday to keep her mind clear and not focus on the terrible events that happened four months ago, she would revisit it after the baby was born.

She was too close to giving birth that any level of stress would cause her to go into labor.

She wasn't allowed to leave the land she was allotted.

Nothing made sense.

The caretaker took care of everything and otherwise treated Jess like a child.

But she didn't feel threatened here; just lost.

Jess picked some roses and returned to the cottage through the back door.

As she finished arranging the roses in a vase and filling it with water, she heard a knock at the front door.

Apart from the caretaker, she really had no visitors.

A part of her felt happiness and anticipation wash over her at the thought of Connor being behind the door.

She brushed the hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear as she answered the door.

He stood in the doorway dressed in a pair of jeans, black boots, and a black tank underneath a green and black flannel long-sleeved shirt. His hair tossed about from the wind that rolled up from the sea.

"Becker." Jess gasped.

Several emotions overcame her at once, only to be quickly flooded out by the questions.

"Are the others with you? Where's Connor? What's going on? What happened?" She rambled as she practically dragged the soldier into the cottage.

Something wasn't right.

He looked different.

The only word Jess could conjure for the expression on his face was: torn.

"You're lucky you got out." He spoke finally, not meeting her eyes. "However you managed it."

"I didn't." She admitted. "Someone kidnapped me and I woke up here sometime—days, weeks—later."

"Where are the others?"

"There was a—a—" Becker swallowed the lump in his throat. "Massacre."

"Massacre?" Jess asked incredulously.

"I barely made it out alive." He stumbled in his speech. "The others—they're—dead."

Jess felt tears rushing down her cheeks.

"You're lying."

He flinched.

"Connor's not dead! And neither are Abby and Matt!" She shouted.

He forced himself to look into her eyes. "I—"

Jess sobbed uncontrollably.

"They're not dead!" She shouted again, before her hands flew to her stomach.

"Jess, be careful. You're putting too much stress on the baby." Becker spoke worriedly, reaching out to steady her.

Jess's breathing became labored.

"I think—the baby's on the way."

* * *

><p>Becker sat in the waiting room.<p>

It had been a couple of hours and he'd heard nothing from the doctor's on Jess or the baby.

He hadn't meant to show up and upset her and cause her to go into labor.

He hoped they were both alright.

His mind began to wander to about a month ago and the events that had brought him here.

_"Captain Becker, a word?" Phillip had called from his office whilst Becker was on patrol._

_ Becker clenched his teeth._

_ After everything that had happened and the disappearance of Jess, the last thing he wanted right now was a word with Phillip._

_ Everyone was worried about what had happened to Jess and no one was more torn up about it than Connor._

_ Connor had shut himself away from everyone, trying to find some plausible reason or lead on the disappearance of Jess and their unborn child._

_ Becker entered Phillip's office and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me?"_

_ "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the seat across from his desk._

_ Becker did so and watched as Phillip folded his hands._

_ "I understand Ms. Parker's disappearance has been quite—hard—on the team."_

_ Becker nodded._

_ "I also understand that there has been a semi-organized movement of sorts to search for her whereabouts."_

_ "With all due respect, I don't like live with the knowledge that I didn't do my job properly with protecting members of this team. I'd like to think she's still somewhere—alive and well."_

_ Phillip nodded. "It seems as though we are almost on the same page, then."_

_ "Sorry?"_

_ "I have a proposition for you, Captain."_

_ "What kind of **proposition**?"_

_ "I've been conducting a more professional search for Ms. Parker as well. An associate of mine has located her."_

_ Becker's face lit up, giving way to his emotions._

_ "How would you like to make a deal?"_

_ "What type of deal?"_

_ "Ms. Parker's whereabouts in exchange for your resignation." Phillip stated evenly._

_ "You want me to quit in order to find Jess?"_

_ "I would like your resignation, your promise to never return to the ARC, and to deliver a message to Ms. Parker."_

_ "Seems rather weighty—"_

_ "I think it's a fair bargain for the whereabouts of a lovely young woman and her child. Don't you?" Phillip cut him off._

_ Becker said nothing._

_ "I want you to agree to the aforementioned terms and then deliver the following message to Jess: tell her that Connor and the others are dead and that the ARC has been suspended once more."_

_ Becker gritted his teeth._

_ "Why not offer this to Connor? Jess is his girlfriend and she's carrying **his** child. Better yet, why not have this associate of yours bring Jess back here?"_

_ "The work we do here at the ARC is strictly professional and dangerous. It is no place to bring a woman in Jess's position back into. And as for Connor, he is crucial to the success of the Anomaly Research Project. After the Project has been resolved, he is of the freedom to what he wishes."_

_ "And what's to stop me from going to tell the others everything you've just told me?" Becker questioned, appalled._

_ "You're exceptional at protecting people, Captain Becker. It would be a real shame to turn such a **small white lie** into a **horrid reality**."_

_ "Are you threatening me?"_

_ "I'm merely giving you an incentive to do what's right. Surely, you can understand that, Captain."_

_ Becker narrowed his eyes._

_ "Now, do we have an accord?"_

Becker was snapped from his thoughts as a doctor came forward to inform Becker that Jess and the baby both survived and are in good health.

Becker swallowed yet another lump in his throat before standing and following the doctor to Jess's hospital room.

* * *

><p>This will remain ConnorJess no matter what. Promise!

Please Review! ;D


	2. Miles From Where You Are

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 1: Miles From Where You Are**

"_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
>With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate<br>I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
>But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake<em>"

**-"You'll Think Of Me" by Keith Urban**

_ He pushed open the door._

"_Jess!" He called. "Jess, you can come out. It's over. We've gotten all of them and Lockdown's been lifted."_

_No answer._

_Connor dropped to his knees, partly from exhaustion and partly to get a better view as he searched under Lester's desk._

_Jess was gone._

"_Jess!"_

"_She's around here somewhere, Connor." Abby tried to assure him, forcing herself to keep calm._

_Connor heaved himself to his feet with great exertion._

"_Where could she have gone, Abby?" He shouted at the blonde._

"_How would she have known it was safe?" He shouted again._

_Connor searched frantically under the desk again, while Abby searched the Main Operations Room to no avail._

"_She's—she's gone." He spoke in disbelief as Abby returned._

"_Matt and Becker are searching the rest of the ARC but they haven't found her yet." Abby explained._

"_Jess." He cried in a hoarse voice._

_ Becker and Matt had returned with the news that Jess was nowhere and reluctantly added that there were no blood trails either._

_ "Connor, you need to get your arm taken care of." Abby advised._

_ "I need to find Jess." Connor said weakly as he stood to move forward, he stumbled and he knees gave out on him._

Connor rolled over to face the clock.

It was sometime after four in the morning.

Lately, he was becoming an expert on drifting from sleep to waking hours with ease.

He didn't sleep much.

It was impossible.

Jess had disappeared a little over four months ago. No one had found a trace.

Connor, himself, had been forced on medical leave because of his arm.

He ended up with more stitches than he cared to count. Now, all that was left was a gruesome scar as a reminder of that terrible day.

He lay in the bed he'd shared with Jess when she was still here. Lately, though, her scent that had been soaked into her side was starting to fade into his from him sleeping, or laying rather, in the bed so much.

No point in trying to get any further sleep.

He forced himself from bed and went about his monotonous routine before heading off to the ARC.

* * *

><p>It had been a nearly a week since the baby was born.<p>

Jess, eager to hang on to something from her past with the ARC, had invited Becker to stay at the cottage with her for a while.

Becker was unsure of how to go about such a request, not knowing what he could do by staying, when he made up his mind.

He would keep watch over Jess and the baby and make sure that she would never have to lift a finger.

He had watched over them while they were at the hospital, asking questions of the nurses and doctor when they came to check on the baby and Jess, often times getting defensive about it.

Becker was convinced that Phillip had to have had something else up his sleeve apart from his threat on the rest of the team.

He was worried that Phillip had someone keeping watch on them and would swoop in after Jess and/or the baby the first chance Becker let his guard down.

And so, he slept in shifts and always kept both Jess and the baby in his line of vision.

Jess had had a baby girl, who she had named Abigail Keegan Temple.

Becker had felt a twinge at his heart.

She'd named them after fallen friends who weren't remotely dead; at least, the last time he had seen them.

Becker sat at the kitchen table downing a cup of coffee he'd brewed.

He was disturbed by a soft voice.

"Becker, why are you up so early?" Jess asked, cradling her daughter. "You should get some rest."

Becker rose to his feet.

"Jess, you shouldn't be up and walking around. You need your rest." He said as he approached her.

"Do you have any idea how boring it is to do nothing but lie around all day?" She asked rhetorically.

"Besides, I couldn't sleep." She admitted. "Nightmares."

Becker nodded. "Same here. Would you like some breakfast then?"

Jess gave a light smile. "Please."

* * *

><p>Becker set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of juice in front of Jess.<p>

"I'll hold Abigail for you, so you can eat. If you like." Becker offered.

"What about you? You need to eat too."

"I'll eat later. You need it more than I do."

"Alright, as long as you promise to eat and get some sleep." Jess said as she stood and took a step to Becker.

Becker sat down and arranged his arms as Jess carefully placed the small bundle into his arms.

He regarded the infant curiously.

He'd never seen her eyes open so he didn't know the color of her eyes, because she was almost always sleeping when he was ever this close.

Abigail was extremely warm, but Jess assured him that the baby was fine, being as warm as she was. The hospital staff had assured her of it.

"She looks a lot like you." Becker commented.

"She has Connor's nose and his big feet." Jess laughed fondly.

"I miss him more and more each day." She said just barely over a whisper.

Becker felt terrible.

He was keeping Jess, Connor, and their baby apart from each other because of Phillip and his threat.

"What color are her eyes?" Becker found himself asking, trying not to put a damper on things.

"Blue for the moment, like mine; but there's a chance they might change as she grows up." Jess explained.

Becker looked at her questioningly.

"I did a lot of research on babies when I wasn't at the ARC before everything happened." Jess answered his silent question.

"I see." Becker nodded as he looked down to see the little girl yawn in her sleep.

Jess hesitated a moment. "When can we go back to London?"

* * *

><p>Connor sat tapping a pen as he stared blankly at the various equations in front of him.<p>

He was quite distracted.

He couldn't stop focusing on Jess and the baby and force himself to work.

He had been keeping track of time and had come to the point in time where he was certain that Jess had to have given birth to their child by now.

Connor found himself wondering if the baby was a girl or a boy; how much the baby weighed and how tall the baby was.

If Jess had chosen a name she liked for their baby.

He laughed emptily to himself.

Of course she chose a brilliant name for their baby.

He would love whatever name she'd chosen.

More thoughts started to flood him.

Everything he had missed and probably would miss if he couldn't find Jess.

Connor had missed Jess growing larger, feeling their baby kick for the first time or at all for the matter, he had missed being there for Jess and helping her.

Most importantly, so far, he had missed the _birth_ of their child and the _naming_.

Connor rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

They were dried and stung far too much for him to cry anymore.

He looked around at the disarray of his office; he'd barely managed to get anything done today and most likely wouldn't get any further by staying the rest of the day.

Connor Temple grabbed his keys and left the ARC without so much as a word to anyone.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	3. Disconnect

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: Some T-rated stuff near the end of the chapter, just a heads up!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>: Disconnect**

Abby propped her head up on her hand, trying to focus on her current report.

Her eyes were heavy and slowly drooping. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she'd fall asleep at her desk.

"Abby, you should set the report away and take a break." Matt spoke, leaning in the doorway.

Abby looked up at him groggily.

"No, I need to finish this." She protested. "With Jess still missing and now what happened with Becker, there's too much slack to keep up with."

Matt approached her and closed her laptop without so much as a protest from her.

"How about we just head home and you can finish this after you've rested, all right?"

She didn't bother to argue as Matt helped her to her feet and led her to the car.

* * *

><p>On the way to home, they felt it safe to talk.<p>

"Things are worse now more than ever." Abby muttered, hoping to fighting off sleep until they reached the flat.

Matt nodded. "Becker's sudden resignation seems odd. Phillip having a chat with him the day before he resigned makes me wonder if Becker did any of it willingly."

"I know that Jess's disappearance tore up all of us; but it doesn't make sense that he would wait this long and then abruptly quit." Abby spoke.

"Connor staying in his lab isn't helping anyone." Matt stated, as more of a fact than anything.

"He lost his girlfriend and his baby, Matt. Would you have done anything different if it had been me?" Abby chided.

Matt pulled over and parked the car.

"Abby, I promised a long time ago, when we first met, that I would never let anything bad happen to you. Do you remember?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Matt leaned over and pulled Abby's head closer to his as he kissed her deeply.

"You _know_ that I would never let anything happen to you." He spoke sternly.

Abby kissed him once again. "Let's get home. I'm exhausted."

As Matt started driving again, he turned his head briefly to Abby.

"You're _not_ pregnant. Are you?"

Abby smiled coyly at him. "How would you like to find out?"

"Abby, there's too much at stake right now. It's not the time for jokes." He answered, turning his eyes back to the road.

Abby stuck her tongue out at him before yawning.

* * *

><p>Jess laid Abigail down on the bed for her afternoon nap.<p>

She smiled down on her child, sleeping peacefully.

Abigail was nearly three months old.

They were still residing in the cottage that she had spent the remainder of her pregnancy in. Jess was exhausted. Despite the action she'd seen at the ARC, she wasn't remotely prepared for the sleepless nights often contributed to Abigail trying to adjust to a routine sleeping schedule.

Becker was still living with them as well.

Something was different about him, though.

Apart from seeing Becker now donning civilian clothing as opposed to the military clothing she was used to seeing him in, he had practically given up on shaving; a light, rugged beard starting to clothe his face.

He slept in shifts; always keeping a close eye on her and Abigail as if he were expecting somethign horrid to happen.

But the most puzzling question of all was: why didn't he want to return to London?

Becker had told her that it wasn't a good place to be after what had happened to the team and with Abigail just being born; she was too young to be traveling anyway.

Jess leaned down and kissed Abigail on the forehead, before turning and walking out into the sitting room.

Jess lay down on the couch and curled up, resting her head on the pillow.

She would lay here for at least a half an hour to regain her energy. Abigail would be awake by then.

* * *

><p>Jess opened her eyes sometime later to find the fading sunlight seeping in through the window.<p>

Before she jumped up, she realized there was a blanket covering her.

Becker must have placed it over her while she slept.

She had overslept, and she didn't hear Abigail crying for her.

And that worried her.

She threw the blanket off her and took off into the bedroom to find her daughter missing.

She took slow, laborious steps toward the kitchen as she heard cooing in the form of Becker's voice coming from that direction.

Stepping into the kitchen, Jess found Becker standing by the window gently rocking Abigail in his arms talking to her.

"I was worried." Jess announced in a hoarse voice.

"I didn't want to wake you." Becker admitted sheepishly. "You needed the rest. Besides, Abigail's been good little girl."

"Isn't that right?" He said soothingly to the baby in his arms.

"You didn't have—thank you." Jess stumbled.

"It's no problem, Jess."

Jess smiled tiredly at him.

He was leaner, his hair less formal—sticking up instead of slicked down—, a beard making him look more distinguished and less like the Head of Security she had come to know.

"Would you like to eat outside tonight?" He smiled. "Some fresh air will do us all some good."

* * *

><p>Becker had watched Jess as they ate dinner outside with Abigail in a little reclining chair he'd gotten in town.<p>

She smiled.

It wasn't a tired smile or even a forced smile to pretend everything was all right.

She seemed genuinely happy.

"This was brilliant, Becker. Really." She beamed.

Jess seemed different to him.

Apart from everything she'd been through, she now wore her hair up in a tie unless it was bedtime, she had a fatigued beauty about her; and compared to how she looked when he first saw her here—swollen belly, scared, and looking for a familiar face—she had shed a good bit of her pregnancy weight and now seemed more happy and content.

"I'm going to go and put Abigail to bed." Jess announced before standing and going ahead.

Becker stood and gathered the dishes and things to return to the kitchen.

Phillip's words still plaguing him.

He half wondered if Phillip would come after Jess if it came to it.

No.

Becker wouldn't let that happen.

He left the dishes in the sink and sat down at the kitchen table.

Phillip had given him more than enough money to make sure he never came back—with or without Jess and Abigail.

_"You can give her a life Connor's work cannot yield to accommodate."_ Phillip had said to him.

He wasn't here to replace Connor in anyway.

He had come here to make sure that Phillip had been telling the truth and to protect Jess and Abigail at all costs.

Becker hadn't noticed Jess pulled up a kitchen chair in front of him and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked softly, putting a hand to his cheek, as if confirming the presence and actuality of the beard.

Becker inadvertently leaned into Jess's hand which hadn't moved away.

"Too much." He replied quietly.

"Why won't you tell me what's happened to London after I disappeared?" Her tone was not demanding.

Becker placed his hand over the hand Jess held to his cheek.

"I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"What happened to me was not your fault. Neither was what happened to the others. I'm sure there was nothing you could do."

Becker winced slightly.

He removed his hand as Jess lowered hers.

"We should get some sleep." Becker said standing.

"I'll see you in the morning then?"

"I don't have anywhere to be, Jess." Becker replied with a smirk.

Jess smiled back.

She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

Becker returned the hug; but as she went to pull away, Becker's lips found hers.

Jess was shocked at first.

"Becker."

He kissed her again, this time with more intensity.

"The baby's—" Jess said before she found herself confronting all of the lonely emotions she forced away during her time here alone.

Her mind trying to convince her she was kissing Connor.

Becker's beard tickling her soft skin.

His left hand tangled through her hair while the other pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest.

She weaved her hands through his hair, feeling his body heat seeping through her shirt.

Becker slid his hands under Jess's shirt and up her back, as he deepened the kiss, searching for the clasp for her bra.

Becker started trailing kisses down Jess's throat, the longing he felt for her since that day she was stranded on the other side of the anomaly pouring out, as he managed to unclasp her bra; a growl escaping his throat as he burrowed into her neck.

"Connor." Jess gasped.

Becker stopped what he was doing and immediately withdrew his hands.

"Goodnight, Jessica." He nodded awkwardly before turning and heading for the couch that he slept on everything.

Jess stood in the kitchen for a few more moments before turning and fleeing to her bedroom in embarrassment and shame and confusion over what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Connor update in next chap!<p>

Please Review! ;D


	4. Set Adrift On Memory Bliss

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 3: Set Adrift On Memory Bliss**

"_Running away seemed like the easy thing to do because I wanted time_

_To put a smile back on your face_

_For once nothing's missing and I feel fine_

_I was afraid to tell you some things_"

**-"On/Off" by Snow Patrol**

Jess sat on the couch with her back to the arm and her legs up on the cushions. She had Abigail sitting on her stomach, resting against her legs.

"You're getting so big!" Jess smiled at the infant; holding her tiny hands.

"You're such a beautiful little girl, Abby."

Jess frowned slightly.

She didn't want to confuse her daughter with her best friend, despite Abby no longer being alive; but was unsure of how to go about this.

"I named you after one of my best friends. Abby Maitland. She was always one of the strongest women I've ever known." Jess smiled again.

"And I gave you your father's last name even though we never got the chance to marry." She added sadly.

Jess was struck with some guilt as the events of last night washed over her again.

She had given a hug as a friendly gesture for all that he had done to keep her and Abigail safe, but was completely caught off-guard by the kiss and his advances.

His beard tickling her lips as they kissed and how it teased along her throat.

It reminded her of how Connor had kissed her when they had been stuck in the past.

She began to feel the memory of Becker holding her close to him; the warmth from the nearness. His hands finding their way up under her shirt.

Abigail made a noise that brought Jess out of her guilty reminiscence.

Jess found that she had wrapped her arms around herself protectively; steady tears streaming down her face.

She unraveled her arms and pulled her daughter to her; hugging her to her chest.

She gently stroked what little hair Abigail had on her head before rubbing her tiny back soothingly.

Jess was so tired and scared.

She didn't want to feel so alone anymore and she didn't want to have to keep being scared of the future.

She wanted answers.

Needed advice.

Answers she could get some of them from Becker, but she was on her own for advice.

* * *

><p>Connor flung his notebook across his lab and watched apathetically as it collided with the wall before joining the three other notebooks he had launched across the room in the past 24 hours.<p>

He had gotten at least halfway through each notebook working on calculations and equations before some memory of Jess would cross his mind and it would dawn on him that he had completely botched a section of his calculations.

He was too enraged to go back and find his errors and fix them. Instead, he would start fresh before the same would happen in a different section of his notes and calculations.

Abby and Matt had come on separate occasions to inform him of current events.

Like when Becker had resigned his post here.

There was never an official reason given for the resignation and Connor simply took it as Becker taking the easy way out of forgetting about failing at his job.

Connor shook his head furiously and choked back a cup of coffee effortlessly.

He was becoming a different person.

Thinking things he knew he shouldn't.

Things like destruction, mania, or why he decided to pull back from field duty.

He had been recommended to take a holiday; but decline several times.

Phillip was getting impatient with his slow progress.

He hadn't said it, but Connor could tell from his mannerisms and his speeches of success and hard work and perseverance.

All Connor had left now, it seemed to him, was his work that kept hitting dead-ends via distractions and haunting memories of Jess.

* * *

><p>Jess had set Abigail down for the night in her crib Becker had brought back to the cottage that morning.<p>

Probably as a peace offering after last night.

Becker was in the kitchen doing the washing up from dinner.

Jess wanted a word with him.

She kissed her daughter goodnight before closing the door behind her and entering the kitchen.

Becker had his sleeves pushed up as he shut the water off and proceeded to dry the dishes.

Jess approached him.

"You can just leave those air dry. It doesn't matter." She spoke.

Becker finished drying the plate he had been drying and put it away.

As he went to roll his sleeves back down, Jess noticed something.

"Stop." She commanded, putting a hand on his forearm.

"What are these from?" She inquired, noticing the small silver scar lines crisscrossed on the inside of his arm like a cat had taken to using him like a scratching post.

"It's nothing." He replied, rolling his sleeves down.

"I'm sorry." Jess apologized. "I didn't mean to be so demanding. I was really only curious."

Becker hesitated. "Remember that anomaly alert we had shortly after you started back at the ARC?"

"The Smilodons?" Jess recalled after a moment.

Becker nodded.

"When I pulled you into that cupboard to protect you and the baby, you had gotten defensive and clawed at my arms before I managed to calm you down." Becker explained with some reluctance.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Why didn't you tell me?" Jess rambled.

"I figured it had something to do with your disappearance and I've had worse pain." Becker shrugged.

"It's a long story. The guy that had kidnapped me had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me through the anomaly." Jess explained, her voice starting to tremble from the memory.

"He was going to take me back to his crew and turn me into—into some sort of wench." She choked a sob.

Becker's fists had been clenched during Jess's brief account. He wanted nothing more than to hurt the bastard who had done this; but figured Connor had already had a go at him.

He drew Jess into his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"For everything." He added after a moment.

"What?" Jess asked, hoping for some clarification.

"I'm sorry for not being there to protect you; for not being able to prevent your disappearance; for showing up here and causing you to go into premature labor; and for—last night."

"Abigail and I are both perfectly fine. She was going to come one way or another." Jess forced a smile.

"Yes, but I almost lost the both of you."

"But you didn't. Connor would have thanked you for taking care of us."

Becker forced himself not to flinch.

"As for last night, it didn't happen, as far as I am concerned." Jess finished.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Nothing happened, and we were both overcome with emotion." Jess cut him off, looking him in the eyes before laying her head back down to rest her head on his chest.

"Of course." Becker agreed.

"I hated being here. I'd never felt so alone and terrified of the future." Jess mumbled.

Becker stroked her hair.

"I don't think you or Abigail have to worry about being alone or frightened any longer."

Jess looked up at him.

Becker met her gaze.

He could only keep everyone safe by staying with Jess and Abigail and out of London.

"I'll only stay as long as you want me to." Becker assured her.

"I'd love for you to stay." Jess replied with a smile before hugging him.

"Jess." He spoke in a hushed voice.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to kiss you." He admitted straight-forward, sounding somewhat abashed. "But I don't want it to go anything past what is fine with you."

Jess let go of him.

"I have a daughter." She stated, taking a step back, weighing her options. "I was kidnapped and lost my boyfriend and our friends."

Becker nodded and tore away from her gaze.

"We've become different people to who we were nineteen months ago." Becker pointed out. "We made our choices."

"If it was only a kiss that wouldn't lead to anything, it wouldn't change anything between us. I just—"

Becker took a step forward and lightly kissed her.

"A meaningless kiss like that is acceptable?" He questioned.

"I can't do this, Becker. I don't want this to go past the point of no return and we both feel bad about it later. "

Becker kissed her once more, this time, letting his lips linger on hers before pulling back an inch and kissing her once more.

"Becker." Jess said trying to resist.

Becker forced himself to stop.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

Jess ignored his apology and demanded the question that had been on her mind. "I want to know why we can't go back to London."

Becker looked away; but Jess reached up and caught his face to turn it back to hers.

A brief look of pain flashed across his face and Jess wondered why.

"Because I ran away." Becker whispered, leaning down and kissing Jess once more.

* * *

><p>Phillip entered Connor's lab as Connor chucked his sixth notebook across the room.<p>

"Connor, what's wrong?" Phillip inquired, noting the pile. "You've been having trouble keeping up with your work and you are no longer in the field. I'm worried on the sudden and progressive lapse."

"I'm sorry, Phillip." Connor ran a hand over his face. "Jess's disappearance has put me off. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't even focus anymore."

Phillip smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she will turn up, Connor. Alive and well."

"Yeah," Connor agreed hopelessly. "I'm sure you're right."

"In the meantime though, I suggest getting everything sorted and back on track, hm?"

"I'll do my best." Connor nodded with a blank expression.

"You should get yourself a cup of coffee, Connor." Phillip suggested. "It'll do you some good."

Connor nodded. "Will do."

* * *

><p>Phillip walked back to his office and sat down before picking up his phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Yes, I believe it's time you follow through on the second half of our agreement. I helped you and now it's time for you to do the same."

"Yes, bring her back." He retorted in annoyance.

"By any means necessary."

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	5. Numb

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 4: Numb**

"_When you and I are alone_

_I've never felt so at home_"

**-"The Saltwater Room" by Owl City**

Jess had pushed Becker away and rushed to her room shutting the door and locking it behind her as she slid down against it.

What was she doing?

Connor was dead and here she was kissing Becker while her and Connor's daughter slept peacefully in the next room.

Of course she had smelled the alcohol on Becker's breath, wherever he had gotten it; but she was still more upset with herself for allowing him to keep kissing her and returning his kisses herself.

She forced herself to her feet and crawled into bed. Tears streaming silently as she fell asleep.

_She was hiding under the desk._

_ She could hear it breaking glass and creeping not far from where she was._

_ She wanted to run, but couldn't move._

_ She shuddered as she heard a thud on the desk._

_ Her heart pounding heavily as she tried to hold her breath._

_ It moved from the desk. But where?_

_ She chanced a look._

_ It lunged at her._

_ She screamed._

"Jess, Jess it's okay. You're fine. You're safe." Becker said hurriedly in a hushed voice as he hugged her close to him.

He had passed out on the sofa from having drunk too much and had forced himself awake and alert when he'd heard Jess screaming.

Becker had thought that someone had broken into the cottage.

Luckily though, it appeared to have only been a nightmare.

Jess clung to Becker sobbing.

"It was just a nightmare." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Abby!" Jess exclaimed as she pulled away searching for her daughter.

Abigail was still sleeping peacefully in her crib, despite Jess's screams.

Jess laughed sadly to herself.

'Sleep through a bomb, just like her father.' She thought.

"Are you alright?" Becker asked as he came to stand by Jess.

"I don't think I'll ever be alright." Jess answered quietly, still staring at Abigail.

Then something dawned on Jess.

"How'd you get in? I locked the door."

Becker glanced away somewhat embarrassed. "I thought you were in trouble. I'll fix your door in the morning."

Jess looked around Becker to see that he had broken the doorknob off the door in his panic to make sure she was alright.

"You should get some sleep." Becker spoke, breaking the silence. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," Jess stopped Becker as he started to leave. "Stay."

Becker bit his tongue before answering. "Jess, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Look, my door's broken and I would feel a lot better if you stayed here just for tonight, until it's fixed." Jess explained, meeting his eyes.

* * *

><p>Connor entered his flat and tossed his keys on the table.<p>

Phillip had ended up reluctantly sending him home against his will after he accidentally blew up part of his lab.

Connor had picked up the wrong notebook and utilized the wrong data. The fact that he was falling asleep while piecing the data together and building his project.

It would be at least 24 hours before his lab would be salvaged and useable again.

Phillip ordered him to go home and get some rest.

It was impossible.

Connor was no longer tired and he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he was.

There was a knock at the door.

"No one's home." Connor called apathetically.

"Connor, I know you're home. I saw your car parked outside." Abby called back.

Connor dragged himself to the front door and answered it.

"What, Abby?"

Abby raised a covered dish. "Thought you'd like something to eat."

Connor shook his head and turned around heading toward the kitchen.

"Where's Matt?"

"Working late. He and I have double workloads nowadays since—in light of recent events." Abby explained.

"Since Jess disappeared and Becker resigned out of the blue." Connor clarified dryly.

He noticed Abby staring at him.

"I pay attention to things, Abby."

Abby took in his appearance. His hair had grown down to his shoulder blades and his beard looked thicker than ever.

"Connor, you need to take care of yourself." She stated softly.

"I'm fine, Abby. As fine as I can be anyway."

"Let me cut your hair at least. You can have a decent home-cooked meal and then get some rest."

"You don't need to babysit me, Abby. I can take care of—"

"Yourself?" Abby cut him off. "I heard about the explosion today. You need to take a break."

Connor said nothing as he poured something to drink and offered Abby a drink as well.

Abby took a sip and left the room before returning a few minutes later with the grooming kit.

Connor was sitting at the table staring at the covered dish with his drink.

"I didn't do anything to it." Abby said in a light tone. "But I would suggest eating it before it gets cold."

Abby pulled a kitchen towel around Connor as she set about sorting his hair.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, Abby was cleaning up and disposing of the hair she cut and brushed what little remained from Connor's neck.<p>

"All done." She announced.

"Thanks." Connor muttered staring at his drink.

"No problem, Connor." Abby replied.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Connor asked in a small voice.

Abby bent down so that they were eye to eye.

"Of course she is; and so is your baby. We just have to keep looking." Abby assured him.

He looked blankly at her. "I don't know where else to look. That's the problem."

Abby hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"We'll find them, Connor. Both of them, alive and well."

Connor nodded.

"I've got to go." Abby spoke as she stood. "Get some sleep and I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Connor nodded again.

"Call if you need anything." Abby spoke softly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Jess groaned slightly in her sleep before snuggling deeper into her pillow.<p>

She felt an arm over her, pulling her closer to a body, and a hand, fingers entangled with hers.

She slowly opened her eyes to verify what she felt.

Sure enough it wasn't a dream.

Jess had asked Becker to spend the night with her because of the broken door and her nightmares. She hadn't thought of waking up in his arms.

She felt him nuzzle into his face into her neck.

At that moment, lying still in bed, Jess couldn't decide what felt right or not anymore.

"_If this is what I call home_

_Why does it feel so alone?_"

**-"The Saltwater Room" by Owl City**

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	6. The Siren's Call

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 5: The Siren's Call**

"_That destructive siren, sloth, is ever to be avoided."_

**-Horace**

Becker opened his eyes and found that he was not sleeping on the sofa as he usually did.

There was also a warm body next to his and a fragrance and head of hair tickling at his face that was usually never present.

As his brain continued to wake up and recollect and piece together everything, he felt Jess stir and turn to face him.

"Morning." He said gingerly with a smile.

"Morning." She offered a small smile.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yes."

"Look, Jess, about the past couple of days." Becker began. "I don't know what came over me and I apologize for having too much to drink and getting out of control."

"And I apologize."

"For what?" Becker asked puzzled.

"If I misled your feelings at any point. I don't know—"

Becker cut her off with a kiss. "I'm mostly to blame though."

Jess just shook her head.

Becker decided to ask her something that had been on his mind for some time now.

"Jess. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"If I—if I were to ask you to bring Abigail and accompany me somewhere to a more permanent location, would you?"

"What are you saying?"

"It's only a scenario."

"But you wouldn't have asked it unless there was something the matter."

"Nothing is the matter, I promise. I just think the possibility of whoever kidnapped you and brought you here coming back might happen. I don't want either of you in harm's way." Becker explained cryptically.

"They're coming back?" Jess asked alarmed.

Becker pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"No one's coming. I'm only thinking of your safety and Abigail's."

"Not a scare I'd like so early in the morning." Jess muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Jess chided.

"Everyone's gone. All we have is each other now." She mumbled solemnly.

Becker felt a twang at his heart.

"I just need some time to sort everything out."

"Alright." Becker agreed, idly playing with her hair.

* * *

><p>At around noon, Jess had set Abigail down for her nap and entered the kitchen to start on lunch.<p>

Becker came up behind her and rested his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've got lunch. You should relax or something." He spoke.

"_You_ need the relaxing. You've cooked way too much to not let me take over for lunch today." Jess objected.

Becker scooped Jess up and started to carry her away from the counter.

"Alright, fine. You can make lunch." She relented.

"I'm going to go check on some things." Jess added before stepping outside.

Sure she was out of earshot, Becker pulled out his mobile to see that he had several new messages and at present, an incoming call.

"What do you want?" He all but growled into the phone.

"Now, now. Captain Becker, I believe we had an agreement." Burton greeted.

"My exile in exchange for Jess's whereabouts and the others' lives." Becker recalled.

"How is little Abigail?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Come now, Captain. Don't you think it's time the child met her father?"

"I thought you separated them _because_ you thought it was a distraction?"

Becker searched around after he spoke to make sure Jess wasn't anywhere around.

Nothing.

"I believe we had an agreement?" Phillip brushed off Becker's accusation.

"It's been fulfilled."

"Not quite. If I remember correctly, the perimeters of our agreement was that I would disclose the whereabouts of Miss Parker in exchange for your resignation and you would look after Jess and her child, feeding her the story of the team's heroic final stand at the ARC, and fill whatever role it is you've assumed, so long as Connor stays focused on his duties to humanity."

"He hasn't been jumping when you say 'jump.'" Becker stated flatly.

"I wouldn't say that. Just that he needs, a little something to brighten his day. Bring the baby to me and you can continue to live whatever fantasy life you like with Miss Parker."

"No deal." Becker said sternly, before again searching for Jess.

Still alone.

"Oh, you remember my _associate_. The one to thank for Miss Parker's relocation and accommodations?"

"What about your associate?"

"I always knew you would fail to disappoint, Captain." Phillip sighed.

Becker swung around only to be met with a shovel as he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Becker came to with a skull-splitting migraine much later.<p>

Jess was crouched over him sobbing hysterically.

He groaned as a hand flew up to where the shovel had made contact.

"I thought you were dead." She choked between sobs.

"Abigail." He said urgently, remembering suddenly the phone call with Phillip.

"She's—she's gone.—they've taken her!"

"Who took her?"

"I don't know!" She shrieked. "Probably whoever took me in the first place!"

"I was—I was watering the plants in the garden and someone had come up behind me and knocked me out cold with chloroform. I woke up in the garden twenty minutes ago. I ran in here to find Abigail gone and you unconscious on the kitchen floor." She rambled frantically.

Becker forced himself into a sitting position and rested his hands on Jess's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm going to find her."

"But where? Who would kidnap an infant?"

"I have an idea."

This was the game Phillip Burton wanted to play.

Build up a strong game and systematically destroy the pawns.

He wanted Becker to bring Jess back to a London that—by the accounts Becker was forced to spin to Jess—wasn't supposed to exist.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	7. Something To Hide

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 6: Something To Hide**

"_When I looked, I had to look again_

_In my eyes a revelation._"

**-"Why Do People Lie" by Kenny Loggins**

Jess was still clearly hysterical as she sobbed and searched frantically around the cottage for her daughter.

"I need—I need to find her!" She said repeatedly.

Becker laboriously got to his feet and grabbed Jess as she ran past, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We're going to find her." He said calmly, ignoring the intense pain welling up both on his face from the attack and internally from the damage he caused.

Jess's sobbing momentarily ceased.

"Dress warmly and get in the car, alright?" He continued in a calm and soft voice.

Jess put a hand up to Becker's cheek, briefly running a thumb over the mark where he'd been hit, before hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p>After they were loaded up in the car, there seemed to be a certain finality that they weren't coming back once they left.<p>

"You shouldn't be driving, Becker." Jess pointed out as they drove away. "You were knocked unconscious."

Becker didn't answer her and kept his eyes on the road as he drove.

"Where are we going?" Jess inquired after a letting the silence go on for a bit longer.

Again, no answer.

Jess was on the verge of becoming frantic again.

"You know who took Abigail, don't you?"

Becker didn't look at her, but he did respond this time.

"I promised to protect the both of you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Jess didn't say another word, lost in Becker's deepening cryptic behavior.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight when they entered Dublin.<p>

Becker pulled over and got out to use a pay phone.

He rang the number three separate times before letting it go through on the forth call.

"Who the hell is this?" A voice asked angrily.

"Becker."

"Nice to finally hear something from you four months after your sudden resignation." She greeted flatly.

"I did apologize for that, Abby."

"Where are you anyway?" Abby asked, brushing his comment off.

"Dublin, Ireland."

"What?" She shouted.

Becker could hear Matt's inquires faintly in the background.

"Becker, I know you said you were resigning, but did you really _need_ to get that far away from everyone?" She asked offended.

"Look, I need—" He sighed in exasperation. "I'm taking a ferry over to Liverpool and I need you to round up what's left of the team and meet me somewhere at a halfway point between Liverpool and London."

* * *

><p>Jess woke up and shivered slightly, her eyes heavy from sleep and crying.<p>

They had stopped somewhere.

She glanced over to see that Becker was fast asleep in the driver seat and his watch read ten o'clock.

Morning from the looks of things.

Jess rolled down the window in the hopes of determining where they were.

A sign that indicated they had just left Manchester stood about a quarter of a mile behind the car.

They were back in England.

* * *

><p>Sometime around two-thirty in the morning, Abby; Matt; and Connor stood bundled in the middle of a field.<p>

Waiting.

"Could one of you tell me what's going on already?" Connor asked irritably. "I had a project for Phillip due hours ago."

"Just keep your cool for a bit longer, yeah?" Matt said sternly.

Connor was about to argue back when they noticed a car driving with no headlights in the field, straight for them.

* * *

><p>Becker pulled up fifty feet away from the others and turned to Jess who had fallen asleep again shortly after their last pit stop.<p>

"Jess." He shook her lightly. "Jess wake up."

Jess shot up with a start. "Abigail?"

"Not quite." Becker muttered solemnly.

Jess looked around.

"Why are we in a—" That's when she saw them. "Field." She finished abruptly.

Becker remained silent.

"You bastard." She whispered in disbelief.

Jess opened the car door and slowly got out, still unsure if she was dreaming.

As she walked hesitantly, slowly picking up the pace, she noticed their shocked looks.

But it was _his_ face that she was zeroed in on.

Her pace broke into a dead run as she jumped right into his arms.

Connor held Jess tightly.

"Oh my God, you're alive." Jess breathed, as they held onto each other as though either of them might vanish.

"Last time I checked." He replied jokingly, but the sad happiness in his voice was present.

Jess pulled back and met Connor's tired eyes before she kissed him deeply.

Connor returned the kiss with the same passion.

Becker approached the group during Connor and Jess's reunion, averting his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Abby asked, taking in Becker's appearance: his close-cropped beard and disarrayed hair that was usually slicked down, not to mention the bruise on his cheek that was just barely visible in the moonlight.

Becker shook his head.

Matt, as usual, seemed to be one step ahead of the game.

"You knew where she was the whole time." He stated.

Becker shook his head once more. "We've got bigger problems."

"Where's Connor and Jess's baby?" Abby beat Connor and Matt to the question.

Upon mention of their child, Jess immediately broke down into tears as Connor held her close to him.

"Jess, what happened?" Connor asked softly, but hesitantly.

"I don't know." She sobbed. "I went outside for a few moments and someone had—and—when I came to—she was gone!"

Connor took off his jacket and placed it over Jess's shoulder's.

"I think we need to sort some things out where it's warmer." He announced.

The others nodded in agreement.

"There's a motel not far from here." Matt stated. "We could convene there for the night."

"Let's go then." Connor agreed, an arm wrapped protectively around Jess.

* * *

><p>Some heated angst and whatnot next chap!<p>

Please Review! ;D


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

The ride to the motel had been quiet, but the tension spoke volumes.

Matt drove with Abby, Connor, and Jess in the car; Becker following behind them.

Connor kept his arms wrapped around Jess.

"You should get some rest." He suggested.

Jess weakly shook her head. "I've slept most of the way here. I want answers."

Connor kissed the top of her head and rested his head against hers.

* * *

><p>Becker was half-tempted to drive in the opposite direction.<p>

To run away.

He'd caused too much trouble already and had gotten Jess back to the others safely, but deep down; he knew it was still not enough.

Deep down, he knew he needed tell his side of the story and help the others get Abigail back.

What was awaiting him when they reached their destination would definitely not be a warm welcome.

Matt was already onto what was going on.

At least, that was the impression Becker was under.

Everyone had their questions that needed answering, obviously; but Becker had only one at present: who was Phillip's associate?

* * *

><p>The group had managed to get a small suite with a conjoined room.<p>

After the sleeping arrangements were made, the group gathered together in the tiny common area with their burning questions.

Jess had gone first.

She told her story from when she had been hiding in Lester's office when the gas had come and she woke up in the cottage much later up until where they presently stood.

She had left out the intimacy of what had happened with Becker; having already noticing the death glares he was receiving for having declared the others dead.

Connor had only told of when they had defeated the predators and rushing to Lester's office to find her missing and of his efforts to try and find her.

Abby had told of the extra weight she and Matt had picked up after the events coupled with Becker's peculiar resignation and their search attempts for Jess.

Matt, for the most part, had pointed out that Connor and Abby had already detailed what he would have said before adding that he had been noticing odd things happening at the ARC but would wait until everyone had told their side to come forth with it.

And finally, all eyes returned to Becker.

Becker abridged the predator event up to when Phillip had called him into his office, to avoid repetition.

He took a deep breath.

"He had told me that he had been conducting his own search for Jess and that his 'associate' had located her. He told me that he would only disclose her location if I resigned."

"And you couldn't _tell_ us?" Abby beat Connor to cutting Becker off.

"He wanted my resignation _and_ for me to tell her that all of you were dead." Becker defended. "But things quickly went from an offer to a demand."

"I was to resign, show up in some small coastal Irish town where Jess had conveniently turned up, tell her there had been a massacre at the ARC with the predator situation and that I had just barely made it out alive before London was destroyed. If I refused to, he would have everyone on the team, including Lester, killed. I had asked why he didn't tell Connor seeing as Jess was carrying his kid at the time."

"And what did he say?" Matt inquired.

"Something about how Connor was too crucial to the ARC and humanity to be distracted by such things and after Connor completed his duty, he would be free to do whatever he wanted, even if it involved spending the rest of his life searching for Jess." Becker explained.

Becker glanced briefly at Connor, who wasn't looking at him, expecting a defensive backlash; but received none so far and continued his account.

"He had me under watch and guard from that moment until I left the country to make sure I didn't say more than I was supposed to and that I didn't try to rebel. When I found Jess, I had done as instructed, but the story had caused her to go into premature labor. I don't if that's what Phillip had intended or—"

Becker didn't get to finish the next word as Connor lunged at him, knocking him on his back, with his hands at Becker's throat.

"No!" Abby and Jess had both shouted.

"You could've killed both off them!" Connor growled as he tried to strangle Becker.

Becker had started to struggle against Connor with the full knowledge that he could probably easily overtake his friend, but decided that he deserved this and gave up struggling as Connor continued.

"Connor stop!" Jess pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked incredulously as she grabbed for one of his hands.

"Let him go." Matt ordered as he managed to jerk one of Connor's arms from Becker's throat.

"Please let him go." Jess begged with watery eyes, as she placed a hand on Connor's that was still wrapped firmly at Becker's throat.

Connor at once released the man as Abby and Matt dragged Connor back across the room and sat him down.

Abby stayed with Connor as Matt went back to check on Becker.

"He's still got a pulse." Jess confirmed.

Becker started to cough hard, gasping for air.

Jess stood and switched places with Abby.

Jess kneeled down in front of Connor and placed one of his hands to her cheek.

"I'm alright." She assured him. "I'm still alive and the baby survived as well."

The rage in Connor's eyes faded slowly to sadness and relief.

Jess stood and cradled Connor's head, gently brushing his hair with her fingers, as he rested his head against Jess's stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing quietly.

"Maybe we should finish this in the morning." Matt suggested as he and Abby helped Becker to his feet.

"No." Becker objected in a hoarse voice. "I'm going to finish this story if it kills me."

"Yeah, that might actually happen if the story continues to get any worse." Matt assured him.

"I took care of Jess and Abigail, using the money Phillip had forced on me before my resignation."

"That explains where you got all the money." Jess realized.

Becker nodded.

"Abigail?" Matt asked confused.

"My daughter." Jess confirmed.

"Daughter?" Connor looked up with a bemused expression and a slight smile.

"Yes, Abigail Keegan Temple." Jess smiled.

Connor hugged her tightly, burying his head once more.

"She named her after Abby in lieu of Phillip's story." Becker explained. "Things were fine for nearly four months. But I got caught up in a sense of security, thinking Phillip had forgotten all about Jess."

He took another deep breath.

The whole truth.

"I had deluded myself into thinking that I could start a life with Jess and—and I had kissed her, several times."

Connor was tensing up again, as was Jess.

"But she never returned anything I felt. She was fully focused on you, even though, to her knowledge, you were dead." Becker continued.

Connor stood, but assured the others he wouldn't attack.

"But Phillip had always been keeping one eye on us. He had called me to inform me that he wanted me to bring Abigail to him. 'To meet her father' as he had put it. I had refused and that's when he informed me that his associate would take care of business. I turned around and was met with a shovel to the face."

Becker coughed again and took a deep breath.

"When I came to, Jess was crying and Abigail was gone. And here we are."

Connor moved toward Becker, aware of the others moving hesitantly behind him, unsure of what he was about to do.

"So, it's your fault that I missed my daughter's birth, four months of her life and responsible for her kidnapping?" Connor asked darkly.

Becker said nothing.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he threw a right hook, knocking Becker back to the floor as Abby and Matt restrained him.

"What would Phillip want with a baby anyway? Huh?" Connor shouted at Becker. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

"Only Phillip knows that. But that doesn't mean that we're not going to get her back." Becker reaffirmed him as he struggled to his feet.

"You could have saved everyone if you would have just said something!" Connor retorted.

"I did tell someone."

"After it's too late!" Connor shouted as he tried to get at Becker.

Just then, they heard a door close.

Jess had left their company for one of the bedrooms.

"You're no friend of mine." Connor spat at Becker as he tore from Matt and Abby's grasp to go after Jess.

"Hopefully the owner won't come up here." Abby muttered, concerned about having to explain such a lengthy story.

"I guess we should be glad that not a lot of people book rooms on a Tuesday in October." Matt shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Abby asked looking between Becker and Matt.

"Go to bed and get our rest." Becker grumbled in his hoarse voice as he trudged off into one of the vacant bedrooms defeated.

* * *

><p>Jess will have more of a say of things next chap!<p>

Please Review! ;D


	9. The Unraveling

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 8: The Unraveling**

"_Take a good look at yourself and see,  
>You'll emerge eventually.<br>As long as your heart's not too far gone,  
>From the only thing that can save you from yourself...<em>"

**-"Fallen Man" by Relient K**

Phillip sat at his desk flipping through paperwork when he received a messaged via the PA.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt you, but there's someone here who insists he speak with you." The woman informed him.

"Who is it?"

"He refuses to give his name. He just keeps insisting that he speak with you."

"Send him in."

"I don't plan on this conversation lasting very long, so make this short and sweet." Phillip announced gruffly as the man entered and swung the door shut.

The man nodded.

"The baby? I take it you made it back with her with no further troubles?"

"Aye. But I believe I wasn't the only one to return."

"No. I have no doubts of that. Captain Becker will be returning with Miss Parker. Neither of them saw you?"

The man shook his head.

"Good. Good." Phillip nodded. "So where is little Abigail now?"

The man lifted a small baby carrier; containing the sleeping infant.

"She makes a fuss. The quiet's a salvation." The man muttered.

"Yes, well, she'll soon be off your hands. If Helen kept her word on the date, the convergence should be upon us soon."

"If it all be the same, I'd prefer to not greet locked doors again."

"No need to worry. Connor won't disappoint." Phillip assured the man.

* * *

><p>Connor entered the room he'd seen Jess slip off into.<p>

It was dark inside, the moonlight sifting slightly in through the drapes.

He closed the door and fell against it; sliding to the floor.

Jess lay on the bed, staring toward the door blankly.

"I almost killed him." Connor stated emptily.

"But you didn't." Jess replied in a small voice from the bed.

"But I _could have_." Connor concurred. "Hell, I _wanted_ to."

Jess slipped off the bed and walked over to Connor; kneeling in front of him.

She put her hands on either side of Connor's face.

"Listen to me." She spoke softly. "You're the most caring person I know. You would never kill anyone, because you always manage to find something good in everyone."

Connor avoided her eyes. "Jess, he almost killed you and Abigail."

"But he didn't. He kept us alive. Sure, he lied about nearly everything; but he _did_ everything he could to keep both Abigail and myself safe."

"Do you love him?" Connor asked staring into the dark room.

"I love _you_, Connor." Jess reassured him.

"We're going to get her back." Connor spoke, finally meeting her eyes.

"I know we will." She gave a small smile.

"We should get some sleep." Connor suggested lackadaisically.

Jess helped him to his feet.

They kicked off their shoes and climbed into the bed under the covers.

Connor wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"Me too." She whispered back.

Jess noticed the moonlight on Connor's arm, illuminating the jagged scar.

"Oh god, is that from the predator?" She asked agape, tracing the scar lightly with her fingers.

"The medics told me that it probably would've healed better if they'd taken care of it sooner. You know, if the whole lockdown bit hadn't happened." He explained.

Jess turned so that she was face to face with Connor.

"I've really missed you, Connor."

"Good thing I'm not dead then, yeah?" He smirked, stroking her hair.

"You have no idea." She said before kissing him.

As Jess broke the kiss, Connor kissed her once more; deeply.

"Just wanted to make sure you're still here."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised, snuggling closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Tell me about Abigail." Connor asked as a yawn slipped out.

"Please." He yawned once more.

"She's beautiful." Jess began, failing to stifle a yawn herself.

"She reminds me a lot of you."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Mm-hm." Jess answered as they both dozed off.

* * *

><p>Matt carefully climbed out of bed and made sure Abby was kept warm by the covers before sneaking out of the room.<p>

Abby had insisted on driving all the way out here. She needed her rest more than he did right now.

Right now, Matt needed to talk to Becker.

Matt found Becker standing out on the balcony looking out at the silent nighttime.

Becker turned and immediately tensed when he saw Matt.

"I'm here on purely neutral terms." Matt promised, holding his hands in the air briefly.

"What do you want, Anderson?"

"I just want to understand." Matt replied simply. "Why you—"

"I told the truth." Becker cut him off sharply.

"I know you did. But why stay out of the country for so long, only to come back when this happened?"

"It was all part of Phillip's ploy." Becker sneered. "He's exploited the hell out of my relationship and duty to the team."

"Whenever you resigned, I started paying more and more close attention to everything Phillip did." Matt began.

"He seemed too happy that you resigned seemingly out of the blue. After you left, he had some meeting with Lester about how Connor was to permanently be off of field duty until further notice. He claimed Connor was hard at work on some breakthrough 'for the good of mankind.'"

"Temple hasn't told you yet?" Becker inquired dryly.

"Because he doesn't believe it's a threat. Even after tonight, I don't think he does."

Becker merely shook his head.

"Look, when we leave first thing tomorrow, you and Jess can't go back in the ARC with us because that's what Phillip will be expecting: a big show."

"How do you know he's not expecting the opposite?"

"He has an ace up his sleeve. He's going to use Abigail against Connor. We have to play everything as safe as we can until we're sure she's safe."

"We're already playing this whole thing close to the chest." Becker pointed out.

"Exactly. Which is why we can't let Phillip win. If we manage to get Abigail away from him, all we need to worry about is what he's had Connor working on."

"We need to get to the ARC." Becker stated firmly.

"The Convergence is coming soon." Matt pointed out. "I'm certain of it."

"Better get a move on, then. I'm not sure if I can patch up everything in such a short amount of time that I can get everyone to trust me again."

"There's still time to fix things, mate. It's not over just yet."

"In case you weren't paying attention earlier, Connor nearly killed me."

"I noticed that you made no motion to stop him." Matt noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you were just giving up for an easy way out, half-hoping that at least _someone_ would stop Connor." Matt retorted.

"I'll see this to the end; but I'm no coward." Becker glared at Matt before heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	10. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: The song kept coming up on shuffle, hence the title. But, still, it fits. xD **

**Also, for those wondering, Amanda made a brief appearance as Field Coordinator in the prequel to this "My Boy Builds Coffins".**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>: Somebody That I Used To Know**

Amanda looked up as Phillip Burton's guest set the baby carrier in front of her on her desk.

She stopped typing and looked up at him. "What?"

"She needs taken care of." He grumbled.

"You have hands." She retorted. "I've been taking care of her this whole time."

Amanda was exhausted.

Between manning the ADD at the ARC, her secretarial duties as Phillip Burton's PA at Prospero, and taking care of the baby; there has been much time to relaxation.

"My only job was to find to find her; not care for her." He answered gruffly.

Amanda was going to say something else; but instead lifted the infant and set about seeing to the baby's needs.

The man wandered off to the other side of the room and stared out the window.

"Sorry, for the detour, love; but you won't have to be an orphan much longer. Your dad's coming for you." Amanda stated as she fed Abigail a bottle.

Phillip emerged from his office shortly after.

"I'll be back in roughly an hour." He announced.

"You're going to the ARC?" Amanda guessed.

"I'm going to collect Connor and bring him here before the Convergence starts." Phillip nodded before leaving without a further word.

* * *

><p>After Phillip had been gone for half an hour and the baby was asleep, Amanda put the infant back in the baby carrier and turned to Phillip's visitor.<p>

"She should sleep for sometime. At least until Connor gets here. I'm sure it won't kill you to look after her until then."

"Where are you going?"

"Off to the ARC to do my job." She retorted before leaving.

The man stared at the sleeping baby from across the room. Hopefully, she would stay asleep until then.

This should be easy.

Just watch a sleeping child.

* * *

><p>Jess didn't want to wake up.<p>

She hadn't felt so secure in a long time.

Connor kissed her lips lightly.

"We have to get going." He whispered. "For Abigail."

Jess's eyes flew open with the memory of everything that had happened.

"Calm down. We're still at the motel; just getting ready to move out." Connor soothed.

Jess ran her hands through her hair before beginning to pull it up into a pony tail.

Connor placed a hand on her arm.

"Leave it down." He requested.

"It looks horrid though, I haven't had a shower in some time and—" She was cut off by Connor's lips.

"You look fine." He smiled breaking the kiss. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Abby, Connor, and I will head back to the ARC and deal with some damage control from our disappearances yesterday. Becker, you and Jess wait an hour before following us back to the ARC." Matt spoke, announcing the game plan.<p>

"No." Connor objected, taking a step toward Jess so that he was standing in between her and Matt.

"Connor, if all of us show up together at the ARC, it will be exactly what Phillip wants." Abby explained.

"Jess is coming with us." Connor said sternly.

"Phillip said he wants to reunite Abigail with you, Connor. If the three of us return together, we can get Abigail back and then deal with what's happened. If he finds out that Jess is back, it might not be as easy." Matt pointed out.

"It's fine, Connor." Jess spoke up.

Connor looked at her as if she'd just prodded him with a hot poker.

"You promised me that we would get Abigail back and this is our chance. Your chance. I'll catch you up and everything can be alright again." Jess met his eyes.

Connor knew there was no point in arguing.

He nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Jess replied before they exchanged a goodbye kiss.

Connor reluctantly turned and got into the truck with Abby and Matt as the trio drove off.

"We've got an hour to kill." Becker stated awkwardly after the truck was down the road and out of sight.

"Breakfast?" He suggested when Jess didn't reply.

"Sure." She replied quietly.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Connor, there you are." Phillip greeted as Connor, Abby and Matt entered the Main Operations room.<p>

Matt and Abby averted paths with Phillip and Matt sent a look at Connor that said 'Keep your cool' as they headed into Lester's office.

"Here I am." Connor said with feigned enthusiasm.

"I think it's time that we check on your final product and then I have some great news to share with you."

"Really? What kind of news?"

"We'll get to that. In the meantime—"

The anomaly alert began to blare.

Connor stepped around Phillip toward the ADD with Matt, Abby, and Lester and Phillip crowding around the machine behind him.

Anomalies were appearing all over the grid of the world.

"It has to be some sort of a glitch." Connor muttered in disbelief.

"It's not, I checked." Amanda explained.

"Do you mind?" Connor asked politely as Amanda moved to the side and he typed away at the keyboard.

"They're definitely all real." Connor confirmed.

Abby glanced over at Matt, who only nodded in response to an unspoken question.

"Sending all available units out." Amanda announced as she resumed her duties.

"Looks like our little secret is out." Lester announced to Phillip before returning to his office.

"Connor, the project?" Phillip reminded him.

Connor nodded.

"After you." Phillip held out an arm toward the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Why did you lie to me?" Jess inquired as she and Becker made their way to London after stopping for breakfast.<p>

"About everything?" She added.

"Because I love you." Becker replied, staring at the road as he drove.

"People don't lie to those they love."

"It kept you alive and safe." He countered.

"Until they took my daughter!"

"We're going to get Abigail back, Jess."

"Yes, that's the plan. I don't know why everyone has to keep repeating that to me like there's some underlying meaning to it." Jess retorted exasperated.

"I won't lie again. I can assure of that." Becker promised, momentarily glancing over at her.

"Look out!" Jess shouted as an anomaly opened up in the middle of the road.

Becker swung his eyes back to the road and swerved the car to avoid whatever was emerging from it.

"Hold on." He shouted as he lost control of the car, which flipped and landed upside down in a ditch.

* * *

><p>Connor was getting worried as he and Phillip rode to Prospero.<p>

He hadn't heard anything from Jess or Becker for that matter. They should have arrived in London already.

Of course the fact that it was practically raining prehistoric creatures all over the world might have something to do with it.

"If you take this next exit and hang a left, it will bring us straight to Prospero." Phillip advised.

"Sure thing." Connor answered as he followed Phillip's instructions.

* * *

><p>"So, what was the great news you had to share with me before the convergence began?" Connor inquired, trying to conceal the bitterness in his voice as they made their way through Prospero.<p>

"Now is really not the time, Connor. There are people to save. Creatures to dispose of." Phillip replied trying to sound as if he were giving a pep talk.

"If there was time to sidetrack preparations to prevent this, there's time to answer my question, Phillip."

"There were no preparations to be sidetracked, Connor. The ARC has failed."

"Tell me." Connor demanded.

"Very well." Phillip sighed. He turned his head in the opposite direction. "Come out."

"I meant this to be on better terms, but I think you already know that your daughter has been found; but Jess, there was no trace."

"My daughter." Connor still couldn't believe the words even as he'd been familiarized with them for well over 24 hours.

A figure stepped out from the shadows holding a baby carrier.

"Gallant?"

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	11. The Race

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue.**

**A/N: Apologies for the 4-5 month hiatus. It was unexpected and hopefully won't happen again so long as something doesn't come up again.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>: The Race**

The car Jess and Becker had been in lay on the side of the road, overturned and hissing from the impact.

Both were unconscious.

Jess was slowly coming to when something pounced onto their overturned car. She opened her eyes wide and forced herself to not unbuckle just yet.

She turned to see that Becker was still unconscious and looked to have been injured; judging by the blood going down the side of his head.

"Becker." She whispered, hoping the creature wouldn't hear.

"Becker." She said again, slightly louder this time, shaking him.

Becker groaned quietly as he came to.

"There's a creature on the car." Jess conveyed in a strained whisper.

Becker was about to stay something when the creature started jumping up and down and the car began to buckle under its weight.

"I need to find a gun or an EMD at the very least." Becker grunted, trying to twist about in search of a weapon.

Jess opened the glove compartment and just managed to grab a small EMD that fell out.

Becker grabbed it, but when he tried to move his legs so that he could unbuckle and take care of the problem, he found himself trapped.

"If I can't get my legs free, we're going to be crushed." He stated.

Without a second thought, Jess unbuckled and fell to the roof. She snatched the EMD from Becker and readied it.

"Be careful." He cautioned.

Jess nodded before crawling warily out of the vehicle. As she turned, she saw the creature looming over the edge staring her down, growling. Jess aimed and pulled the trigger, hitting the creature and sending it backwards to the other end of the car.

Becker turned to see the creature hit the ground and then back to Jess. "Nice shot."

* * *

><p>Matt and Abby slowly climbed the scaffolding and steel beams as they looked for the anomaly to seal it.<p>

"There." Abby pointed across the way once they were high enough.

Matt nodded. "Let's seal it and then get to Prospero."

A sharp cry pierced the air and both glanced around to find several baby Anurognathus not 30 feet away from them.

Abby shot at one that got too close as she and Matt made their way toward the anomaly.

"Keep going, I'll hold them off." Matt spoke, finding his footing and prepping to shoot.

Abby got no more than a few yards when she heard Matt shout something that sounded like 'look out!' and found three Anurognathus headed directly at her.

She managed to dodge the first and Matt shot the second, but in dodging, she began to loose her footing and the third had delivered the slight push necessary to knock her off the ledge.

Fortunately, Abby was able to grab hold of the ledge just in time.

Matt made his way to Abby as quickly as possible, looking out for his own footing along the way.

"I think I'm slipping." Abby called as Matt was making his way to her rescue.

She was certain of it. There was that sweaty feeling in her palms and it was clear that it was causing her hand to slowly but surely slide across the steel.

She tried to pull herself up multiple times, but to no avail.

Matt reached her just in time, flinging himself onto the beam to grab her hand, but losing his EMD in the process.

"I've got you." He said in a strained voice as he began to haul her up.

Abby raised her EMD and shot at an oncoming Anurognathus.

Matt finished pulling Abby up to her feet and minutes later were sealing the anomaly after containing the creatures before heading off to Prospero.

* * *

><p>Becker and Jess entered the ARC, armed and cautious.<p>

After taking care of the creature problem, they armed themselves and procured a car to get back to the ARC, but by the looks of things, too late.

Most of the power was out and not a soul in sight.

"Keep your guard up." Becker said as he and Jess simultaneously readied their EMDs.

A low whimper echoed off to the right.

As they rounded the corner, they found Amanda with a small EMD.

"Where's Lester?" Jess asked.

"He's—he's in his office…injured." Amanda answered shakily.

Becker hunkered down next to Amanda, setting his EMD down to check her for any visible injuries.

"Are you alright, Amanda?" Becker asked.

"I'm fine." She answered shakily. "Creatures came here through an anomaly. Only a couple, but we fought them off and managed to lock them up in a storage closet."

"What kind of creatures?"

"Fast ones." She muttered fearfully.

"We should make sure there's no more loose in the ARC." Becker said to Jess.

"What about Connor and the others?" Jess questioned.

"They'll be fine for a bit longer." Becker replied.

"They told me you were both dead." Amanda said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Who did?"

Amanda said nothing.

Becker put his hands on Amanda's shoulders. "Tell us."

"Phillip and his…associate…they told me that you were both dead; that Abigail Temple was located and brought back to London after having been kidnapped."

"My daughter was not kidnapped." Jess said, venom lining her tone.

"You're coming with us, after we check on Lester." Becker stated, meeting Amanda's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Gallant?" Connor asked puzzled. "What are you doing here? <em>How<em> did you get here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smiled wryly.

"No need to fret, Connor. All will be revealed once we get New Dawn started." Phillip interjected brightly.

"I want my daughter first." Connor demanded, not taking his eyes from Gallant.

Something was very wrong here.

And it's his fault that it had taken this long for him to notice.

"I won't do anything else until you let me see my daughter." Connor demanded once more.

"Once New Dawn is started, you'll be free to do as you wish because our vision will be realized." Phillip said as he stepped in between Connor and Gallant. "You'll need both hands free."

* * *

><p>More soon!<p>

Please Review! ;D


End file.
